vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Racing Teams
NOTE: MOST TEAMS WILL MIGRATE TO ANOTHER GAME WITHIN THE FOLLOWING YEAR OR TWO Street Racing Teams are groups formed by players, usually experienced ones, that race around the map with each other, either in internal battles or battles between groups. These players will a lot of times race on made up courses on the streets or in the race track. For the most part, none of them do drag racing, although there are a few. Most of them specialize in one of three ways of driving which are: *Drifting *Grip *Offroad Some will have a ranking system, to where there are multiple set ranks, and they have set tests to rank up to them, and some teams' way of operation is based on the way Japanese racing teams used to operate back in the 1990s. Vehicle Simulator Racing Group Officials (V.S.R.G.O) The V.S.R.G.O. is a discord group founded by Foxsonic55 and Luceas40099 as a way to connect groups with each other. This group has the function of being a middle-ground for group leaders where they can interact and organize meetings and battles. As of now the members of this group can be found below. If you want to join, you must join the Team Hub Discord server (link at the bottom of the page) , tell Pro Surgeon, or foxsonic55 that you want to join, give us your Roblox name, and your team name. After you do those, we will invite you to the Discord. Custom Races . These are Races drawn around the map by the teams and its members. these are the main component of street racing and they can all range from a simple lap around the map, (like the example we have to the right), or can be really intricate courses. There are three types of courses: - Street Courses: these are courses that use the roads around the map, and are the most common. - Rally or Offroad Courses: these work like the dune rally and are drawn around dirt and sand areas of the map. -Endurance Courses: these type of courses arent meant to be raced on, rather they have really complex turns and jumps and are meant to be used as some kind of skill test or traning course. List of Teams Down below yo will be able to find the current active teams, if youre looking to join one you can contact the people listed below though discord or click on their names to reach their profiles, also you could join the discord server listed bellow. Those teams marked with an (H) are in a healthy state, which means they are really active and have a decent amount of members, these teams are the ones you may want to join: - Kyoki Drifters (Founded on March 2018) This is the first team to be founded from the second wave of racing teams of VS, its specializes in drifting with the AE86 and its losely based in the Akagi Redsuns from initial D, They Focus on fun competitive racing. They only accept skillful racers. *Leader:theminecrafttdm Discord: Ryosuke Takahashi#7544 *No.2 Racer: themancol Discord: Keisuke Takahashi#3366 * No.3 Racer: qaz31402 Discord: Pluspy#4147 . -V-Spec Velocita (Founded May 2018) (H) One of the very first well known teams (along with Kyoki Drifters), VSpec Velocita was a team created by Pro Surgeon, and luceas40099. The name derives from the VSpec line of Nissan Skylines (our general and most used car) and the Italian word "Velocita", which means speed. It is more of a neutral group at the current moment and is in close relations with all teams. *Owner: Pro_Surgeon Discord: Pro Surgeon#5198 *Co-Owner: Luceas40099 Discord: Ocean Man#2673 *Co-Owner: Bluefire267 Discord: jkitsEllis#8290 . . -Akagi Red Suns (Founded June 2018) * Founder: Steveie08 Discord: CyberConnor#9844 * Number 2: FrittzleBlitz Discord: Fritz#8588 * Number 3: Draker642sonbob Discord: Kenta (masonjar)#2179 . . . - Street Dreams (Founded July 2018) (H) Street Dreams is the team with the most legacy behind of it, Coming from a division of the very first team that was ever created back in 2017 (Roblox Stance Nation), it is the largest team having over 200 members. These guys specialize in all types of racing and photograph. * Founder: Laserbama Discord: NobleAssass1n#1695 * Co-Founder: Chirag2ZJ Discord: Chirag#5182 * Co-Founder: Nova1n Discord: Oakyere#0359 . . - Myogi Night Kids (Founded: July 2018) * Founder: ApexTrueno Discord: God#4863 * Co-Founder: Robloxpiken Discord: Shingo Shoji#2498 . . . . - Side Attack (Founded vs: september, 2018)(H) Side attack is a racing team made that was made up of 4 people and now only 3 due to a tragic accident which caused us to lose one of our members we are located in japan but race other teams around the world. This team has an interesting story since its based on an actual japanese street racing team whose leader was the father of the founder back in the 1990s. This team is currently not accepting any new members * Founder: Fujisawa Discord: fujisawa ハチロク#4832 . - The Fox Pack (Founded: September 2018)(H) Founded by the previous 3rd in command of the kyoki drifters, This group specializes in street and racetrack racing, with intentions to expand into rallying too. The group overall has a strong lineup of good drivers having the record holders for the racetrack (Foxsonic55 at 65 seconds) and Alpha Course (Chubberz04 at 71 seconds). As far as relationships go, it has a really close relationship with V-Spec Velocita and a rivalry with the Kyoki Drifters. * Leader: foxsonic55 Discord: foxsonic55#6828 * Co-leader: Infernx1 Discord: Aparat Revliky Akazheniy 0-1-1#4217 * Co-leader: Chubberz04 Discord: Rakūn Chubbz#5299 .- MonArch (Founded October, 2018)(H) MonArch Drift team has 3 types of racers: Rally, Track, and Street, and each has its own style!. We use a Unique ranking system that is easy to understand and use. Along with that, our team strives to make sure that everyone has a role in our team, even if it is a small one, and we accept anyone in the team. WE can develop your talent, whether its good or bad, and make you into a better racer. As of October 30, 2018 this is the last group to declare itself out of project state. Join Link: http://discord.gg/EAZAda3 * Owner: XxMinergamesxX_YT Discord: NS Minergames YT#1527 . . -? (yes the name is a question mark) (Founded: Some time around 2016) This group specializes in street racing with the insanity gamepass, their members area a bit arrogant, but they got the skill to back it up. Being comprised of mostly Racetrack veterans this team is highly exclusive and can only be joined through an invite. * Founder: Dungeon * Co-owner: Sakoroff . . Team Projects These are smaller groups that either have really small amounts of members, arent organized enough to be considered a fully fledged team or havent started operating. . . -Phoenix Racing Team (Founded: July 2018) The Phoenix Racing Team is a small team Fouded in july 2018, they specialize in drifting and street racing. * Founder: Vineet64 Discord: Vineet64#5767 . . . -Purple Shadow (Founded: August 2018) Purple Shadow is a fairly new racing team in Vehicle Simulator (created: best estimate late August-early September 2018) that mainly races on the Highway or the new Race Track. The overall goal of this group is to shape themselves into the greatest drift racers they can be, becoming true highway speedstars. They mainly race their Nissan Skyline R34's on the highway. * Founder: MinecraftGamer03 Discord: GEE, LUIGI#8560 * Co-Founder: Sandaniala Discord: Dawn#466 * Co-Founder: EmperorRed01 Discord: Kill My Queen Official™#1202 . . . - The Day Dreamers (Founded: November 2018) Day dreamers are a very new team. Created by Merthis#5367(on discord) and teljotinha#7768. This team is focused on drift, they mark are: we dream até day, we drift at night * Leader: Merthis Discord: Merthis#5367 * Co-owner: WaateryShadow Discord: Teljotinha#7786 . . -Hakone Black Aces (Founded December 2018) Hakone Black Aces is a new racing team founded by Kyoki's number three racer qaz31402. This team focuses on every type of casual or competitive racing so far. Their main cars are the Toyota AE86, Nissan Skyline R34 and Toyota Supra although they are open to car suggestions being added to the official line up. This team is recommended if you are interested in a fun yet competitive community although if you're going for the competitive roles, they test their racers to see if they meet their standards. * Leader: qaz31402 Discord: Pluspy#4147 . Clubs Clubs are non-competitive groups that people can join regardless of whether they are currently in a team or not. Clubs usually either exist purely "for fun" or to teach all it's members new strategies or tricks. Some clubs might also focus on racing each other purely for fun with niche vehicles or absurd courses just for fun. Currently, the Alley Rats is the only known existing club. . - Alley Rats (Founded: November 2018) Greetings. We are the Alley Rats. unlike most of the groups here, we aren't a team, but instead more of a VS Car Club. We race for the sake of fun and mostly use classic, niche and ignored vehicles that most people wouldn't normally drive. You can join us regardless if you are on a team or not, since we are a non-competitive group. Server link: https://discord.gg/tc5EFPh * Leader: Infernx1 Discord: ARA 0-1-1#4217 * Co-owner: foxsonic55 Discord: foxsonic55#6828 Team Limbo These teams are projects that never took off or were abandoned by their owners, they can be considered dead teams, but some of them do have potential to make a comeback. . - Arithxon (Founded: May 2018) This group at the moment is structured as a racetrack leaderboard and even though it has alot of members most of them are from The Kyoki Drifters (including their leader), thus these two groups are closely related. after a few months of inactivity and a lack of members, their leader decided to leave kyoki and join ? which required him to cut ties with all other groups thus leaving this team in limbo. * Leader: Nyxphantom Discord: Никсфантом#9434 . - Rakūn Drifters (Founded: October 2018) This team was started by a returning racer from kyoki, who after seeing the flamewar between kyoki's leader, TheminecraftTDM, and previous 3rd in command of kyoki and current leader of the fox pack, Foxsonic55, decided to remain neutral by creating his own team. After a hard start up and a lack of new mebers their leader, due to the support brought in by foxsonic55, decided to put the project in a hiatus and join the fox pack. * Leader: Chubberz04 Discord: RakūnChubbz#5299 . . - Infinity Side (Founded: September, 2018) This team was founded by two racers from kyoki in the last day of semptember 2018, their main goal is to train new members in the arts of the 86. They have a really strong relationship with kyoki, since their leader, TheMinecraftTDM, helped them build up their group. As of November, 2018 they are ready to get out of project state and are soon going to announce it. Due to a lack of care from the second in command and a lack of leadership from the first in command, this team met its demise on december 21, 2018 when the leader gave up on it and decided to delete the server. * Founder: Makapakak Discord: maka the pedophile#0229 * Co-Founder: prokrindres Discord: ProSpy#3179 . INFO Note: If you are interested in joining either of these teams, contact any of the players listed above though roblox messages or Discord. *** If you are part of a racing team and are interested in joining the rest of the teams in a community and you want to be included in this list, please leave a comment and join the team hub Discord *** server: https://discord.gg/uzHZZyr Category:Races Category:Street racing Category:Groups